In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232 (“the '232 application”), entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353 (“the '353 application”), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352 (“the '352 application”), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094 (“the '094 application), entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328 (“the '328 application”), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393 (“the '393 application”), entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 01/347,001 (“the '001 application”) entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, the following systems and techniques to affect improvements, e.g. proper dot inversion schemes and other improvements, are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,839 entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS”; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,925 entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION”; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,931 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS”; (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,927 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR”; (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,806 entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS”; (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,838 entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS”; (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,236 entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (8) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/807,604 entitled “IMPROVED TRANSISTOR BACKPLANES FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS COMPRISING DIFFERENT SIZED SUBPIXELS”, filed Mar. 23, 2004.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612 (“the '612 application”), entitled “CONVERSION OF RGB PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO PENTILE MATRIX SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355 (“the '355 application”), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843 (“the '843 application”), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar 4, 2003; (5)U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766 entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413 entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,200 entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,377 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,396 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/690,716 entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS” filed Oct. 21, 2003 which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additional advantages have been described in (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,235 entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED MULTIPLE MODES FOR DISPLAYING IMAGE DATA FROM MULTIPLE INPUT SOURCE FORMATS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003 and (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,026 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION AND SUBPIXEL RENDERING TO EFFECT SCALING FOR MULTI-MODE DISPLAY” filed Oct. 28, 2003.
Additionally, these co-owned and co-pending applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/873,221 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR SELECTING A WHITE POINT FOR IMAGE DISPLAYS”; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,353 entitled “NOVEL SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS AND ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS DISPLAYS”; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,306 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING FROM ONE IMAGE DATA SET TO ANOTHER”; (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/780,898 entitled “IMPROVED SUBPIXEL RENDERING FILTERS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS”; which are all hereby incorporated by reference. All patent applications mentioned in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.